Meeting
by SweetAdelaide
Summary: A short JokerReika story since I like this ship and thought there should be more Smile Precure fics around.


**Smile Precure belongs to Toei Animation.**

**Critique appreciated.**

Reika was the smartest of the five precures. She never really thought much of it even if the others told her she was a few times before. But in the end, it was true.

She was smart enough to notice upon entering her room, a few items were out of place. To most, it wouldn't be a big deal but it raised some suspicion in her.

The moment she walked more into her room, the door shut tight and the lights dimmed abruptly. She whipped around to see one of her enemies, at least she guessed, in her room.

"What?!" She tried to bury her instant fear, "Who are you?"

"Quick to the point..."The man laughed then threw a card to her.

It was the Joker card. Once she had gotten an good enough look at the card, it vanished. She proceeded to look at the man in front of her. Oddly dressed for sure but young and probably knew how to fight.

"You...Joker. You're with _them_, aren't you?" She observed his abnormally shaped ears and his fangs.

He chuckled, "Oooh, you are so clever!"

Reika's eyes narrowed, "What are you doing here?"

Joker floated up to her, "I know who you are too. Majorina told me what you look like outside the Precure self...Seeing in you in person, you do live up to the beauty part of your name, Cure Beauty."

A voice, her mother's, outside her room alerted the two, "Reika! Are you okay? The power's out around here!"

She ran towards the door, "I...I'm fine! Check on one of the others!"

"Okay." Her mom sighed then walked past the room.

Once the footsteps seemed out of earshot, Reika calmed down for a second until remembering the guest she wished wasn't there.

"Nicely done! Who knows what I would've done if your mother saw us... together?" Joker laughed.

That laugh was unnerving. At first it seemed like he wasn't one for taking things seriously. But after what he said, she knew that there was more than enough malice in him.

"Cut it out." She ordered.

He blinked then brought out a deck of cards, pulling out a queen card from it, "Snow White defeated the Queen turned Witch. Then she gained the title of Queen."

"So?" Reika was starting to get annoyed, "I know that story."

"_You _beat Majorina, the witch with the poisoned apple..." Joker showed Reika the card, "Does that make you a queen?"

"Wha- Stop playing games!" She almost reached him in time to strike him.

He disappeared to dodge it and reappeared behind her, snickering. Reika honestly wished he'd stop finding everything so funny.

"It's my job to make the queen laugh. I thought a few games would help." He told.

She turned to face him again to avoid not being so close, "Mind games aren't funny."

Joker smiled and got far too close, clearly not knowing what personal space meant, "But those are the most fun...my queen."

Reika's temper was starting to rise at being called his queen. She pushed him back a bit and some anger was clear on her face, "Quit calling me that."

Joker allowed being pushed but played witth some of Reika's hair, "Maybe I should just get to the point of my visit."

Reika said a mental thank you while swatting his hand away.

"You and your little idiotic friends aren't going to win against me and the others. I want you to convince them to give up." He grinned, showing his fangs.

Her face had a brief look of doubt but she regained her composure, " Not a chance. We won't lose."

"I guessed you'd deceive yourself. Ah well. I'll remind you later of how little hope you five have. Maybe then you'll listen to reason." He didn't lose his smile, "_You are the smart one, after all_!"

"Are you quite done?" She asked, struggling to hold her patience.

"For now." Joker placed the queen card in her hands, "Next time I hope you don't give me such a cold shoulder."

"You'll have more than your shoulder to be concerned about." She threatened.

Joker shivered in delight at her words, "Whatever you say, my queen."

In a sudden whirlwind of cards, he vanished from the room. Reika being left with her thoughts and plans. Mainly how to protect the others and how to take him on. She got so lost in thought, the object in her hand was almost forgotten. Not to much surprise, she recalled it to be the queen of hearts.

She looked it over but it was a pretty plain card. Nothing special about it. Unless Joker had more than just a Snow White reference in mind about the card. She couldn't stop herself from thinking even more. It was stressful trying to think up all the things the card could link to. He left her with a tough problem to solve.

Elsewhere, Joker was more than happy. He got the smartest of the precures so confused by a simple card. It would probably be even easier to play mind games with the other precures. Or maybe toy a bit more with Reika to make certain the five could be clueless.


End file.
